In order to support a golf flag pole within a golf cup, the flag pole is typically attached to a metal ferrule, which is usually zinc or a zinc alloy, at a lower end of the flag pole. The metal ferrule facilitates insertion of the flag pole into a receiving hole positioned in the center of the golf cup. In this manner, the flag pole is positioned to display the pin flag and hole location to an approaching golfer.
The flag pole is often fabricated out of fiberglass or wood and must be secured to the metal ferrule, usually by insertion through a hollow cylindrical hole in the center of the ferrule. To insure attachment of the pole to the ferrule, adhesive is often employed to form a bond between the pole and ferrule. However, if the proper type or amount of adhesive is not used, or if curing conditions are not optimal, then the pin and ferrule may separate when golfers grasp and lift the flag stick out of the cup. On the other hand, attempting to employ an adhesiveless or friction-type fit between the fiberglass or wood pole and metal ferrule has also been unsatisfactory. Over time, the differences in surfaces between the fiberglass or wood and the metal ferrule combined with the repeated removal from the golf cup can result in a separation between the pole and ferrule, such as when the metal cuts into the fiberglass or wood and thereby decreases the tightness of the friction-type fit.
When the ferrule is received in the golf cup hole, there can be a tendency for the two components to stick together. When this occurs, golfers can pull a portion of or the entire golf cup out of the ground when they attempt to remove the pin. This problem is even more pronounced in a dessert or high humidity environment where sand or moisture can be trapped between the cup and ferrule to allow the ferrule and cup to stick together.
In an effort to reduce sticking between the ferrule and cup, various modifications to the ferrule have been employed. For instance, ribs have been provided along the sides of the ferrule body so as to reduce the contact area between the ferrule and cup. In addition, the side walls of the ferrule have been tapered inwardly to further minimize contact area and permit easier pole removal. However, these solutions have the shortcomings that the ribs often leave insufficient contact area to provide a stable coupling, and the tapered side walls may result in excessive leaning of the flag stick or render the flag susceptible to movement even in moderate breezes.
Accordingly, there is a desire for an attachment device for use between a flag pole and a golf cup that provides a secure connection yet allows ease of pole insertion and removal without disturbing the cup embedded within the ground.